Una Noche Larga
by NaYmCo
Summary: Fate no le va a quedar cara por donde no se ponga roja xdd NanoFate?
1. Chapter 1

Pues aquí llego de nuevo con mis locuras y ocurrencias. Ya ni sé de donde saco las ideas. Esta en concreto me parece una tontería, pero en fin, todo sea por seguir escribiendo. Sin más,

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen no diré nada más xddd

* * *

**Una noche larga.**

* * *

"¿Una fiesta de pijamas?" Pregunte algo desconcertada, ¿acaso había diferencia entre eso y lo que muchas veces hacíamos?

"Vamos Fate-chan di que si mou" Me miraba con cara infantil de pena.

"No si a mí no me importa ir. Le preguntare a mi madre, no creo que tenga que cubrir ninguna guardia esta noche." Le sonreí alegremente, mientras ella me devolvía la sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, yo tampoco tengo ninguna guardia que cubrir esta noche" Cogió mi mano cariñosamente, mientras claro se me caía la baba mirándola.

"Pe-Pero ¿Quiénes irán?" No sé por qué preguntaba, seria en la casa de Hayate, o sea que, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

"Pues Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan, tu y yo." Que miedo Arisa junto con Hayate podría ser una bomba de relojería que explotaría en cualquier momento.

"D-De acuerdo iré." Su cálida mano me estaba poniendo nerviosa y aunque me encantaba sentirla no podía muchas veces controlar las sensaciones que aquel simple acto me daba.

"Bueno pues yo me despido aquí." Habíamos llegado donde nos separábamos para irnos a nuestras casas. La miré afirmando con mi cabeza. Su mano aun cogida a la mía se fue soltando lentamente. Mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Aquella mirada muchas veces me daba escalofríos. ¿Cómo podía una simple mirada y una simple mano trastornar absolutamente todo mi cuerpo consiguiendo estar a su merced cómo una marioneta? No me lo explicaba, pero tampoco le di muchas vueltas, en realidad siempre fue así desde que la conocí.

Me quedé un rato mirando cómo se alejaba. Yo allí con el uniforme del instituto agarrando con una de mis manos la cartera de los libros, y la otra me la miraba recordando el tacto de su piel tibia. ¿Cómo conseguía siempre hacerme sentir tantas cosas? Yo jamás supe que el amor era tan maravilloso, con solo mirarla podía ser totalmente feliz. Solo con su sonrisa dedicada a mis ojos podía volar y volar en el maravilloso cielo de su mirada. Así que allí seguía yo totalmente embobada mirando mi mano, mientras la tarde comenzaba a caer. Comencé a caminar para dirigirme a mi casa. Esa noche íbamos a tener una fiesta de pijamas, vamos dormir todas en el mismo sitio, cosa que hacíamos muchas veces. ¿Qué diferencia habría en eso? Con Hayate allí cualquier cosa que pasara me daba escalofríos. Siempre igual, no sé cómo lo hacía pero siempre acababa avergonzándome delante de Nanoha.

Ahora ya en mi casa mientras me daba un baño pensaba que casi había pasado media vida cerca de Nanoha. A veces me imaginaba cómo sería poder besarla, y solo con eso ya me ponía totalmente roja. Fate deja de pensar cosas desvergonzadas. Pero claro era algo lógico tenía 15 años y estaba empezando a formarme cómo adulta. Y era evidente que tenía mis impulsos de esa edad. Cosa que la verdad, me extrañaba mucho que no me ocurriera con chicos cómo muchas veces Arisa o Suzuka. Sin embargo a Nanoha jamás la vi nombrar a ningún chico, claro que, Nanoha siempre ha sido así, sus cosas las cuenta bien poco. A mí me costó muchísimo que me dijera si le gustaba alguien.

Al final ganó ella porque siempre que le preguntaba me cambiaba la conversación radicalmente. Así que decidí no insistirle más, por miedo tal vez. No sé por qué le insistí tanto, pero es que a veces, puede que sea una locura mía, pero muchas ocasiones la pillo mirándome y justo en ese momento aparta la mirada intentando disimular. Una vez incluso al encontrarme con sus ojos pude notar un leve sonrojo. Por ese motivo creo que podría gustarle yo, aunque luego me doy una torta en la cara yo misma para sacar esos pensamientos, ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? Que va, ella seguro que está enamorada de alguien que no me quiere decir. De eso si que estoy segura. Muchas veces la encuentro totalmente distraída mirándome cuando le hablo, y luego le pregunto y me dice lo primero que le vendrá a la cabeza que evidentemente no tiene que ver con lo que le hablaba.

Hace unos días hablé con Yuuno sobre este tema, él parece que también estaba bastante perdido, pues al parecer ella no le menciono nada, y eso que se llevan muy bien, incluso una vez creí que ella estaría por él, pero recordando esa conversación él me conto que…

"¿Pero entonces no eres tu Yuuno?" Levanté una ceja curiosa esperando su respuesta.

"Que va. A mi tu sabes que Nanoha siempre me gustó mucho y, hace unos meses le pedí que saliera conmigo" Abrí mis ojos esperando a que continuara pero su cara se torno triste.

"¿Qué te dijo ella?" Necesitaba saber la respuesta de Nanoha.

"Pues educadamente me dijo que sus sentimientos conmigo no eran de ese tipo, me consideraba su mejor amigo, alguien a quién contarle muchas cosas y con el que desahogarse. Pero que su amor por mi solo era de amistad." Me quedé pensando en si podría ser entonces mi hermano. Pero es que entonces estaría enamorada de alguien a quién no le correspondería, porque mi hermano estaba enamorado desde siempre de Amy.

"¿Pero tú también crees cómo yo que a ella le pasa algo verdad?" Le volví a mirar a través de aquellas gafas que él llevaba.

"Está claro de que Nanoha está muy enamorada de alguien que no nos quiere decir. A mi todo esto me está matando de la curiosidad, porque muchas veces se lo que está pensando, la 

conozco bien, pero con esto sí que ando bastante perdido." Se le veía tan confundido cómo a mí. Está más que claro de que Nanoha no está enamorada de él.

"¿Crees que podría ser mi hermano del que estuviera enamorada?" Quería eliminar toda duda.

"No lo creo. Apenas si se ven y la verdad es que con él habla poquísimo, lo mínimo. Además no se le ve interés. No se Fate, yo tampoco encuentro razones. Lo único que sé es que si que está totalmente enamorada, la conozco bien, y sé que lo está." Bueno al menos no eran imaginaciones mías.

Recordando aquello me iba ya encaminando a esa fiesta de pijamas, me abrumaba el pensar que cosas malévolas se le pasarían a Hayate por la cabeza. Casi llegando a su casa, el agarre por detrás de Nanoha me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me había rodeado con sus brazos por mi espalda. Yo al sentir aquello noté un acelerón bestial en mi corazón, por una parte del susto y por otra parte porque era ella. Casi tengo que recogerlo del suelo cuando noto un susurro en mi oído saludándome. Me puse totalmente roja y bajé mi cabeza. ¿Por qué hacia estas cosas? ¿Lo hacía para avergonzarme? ¿O es que ha pasado mucho tiempo con Hayate? Después recoger mi pobre corazón del suelo colocándolo de nuevo en mi pecho decidimos tocar a la puerta. Y ahí empezaba todo.

"Ara, ¿habéis venido juntitas de la mano?" Preguntó Hayate abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa de las suyas. Yo simplemente fruncí el ceño y la empuje un poco para entrar mientras su risa a mi espalda me perseguía.

"¿No te cansas de meterte conmigo?" Sabiendo cómo era Hayate ¿Cómo se me ocurrió meses atrás contarle lo que sentía por Nanoha?, sabía que si lo hacia se estaría burlando de mi durante años y años. Pero aquel día me pilló baja de autoestima y me lo sacó casi que todo. Así que continuamente le daba por ponerme totalmente roja delante de Nanoha. Claro que, con lo tímida que yo suelo ser hasta bien me lo tomaba. Al principio me daba por salir corriendo para no oír su risa. Luego me fui acostumbrando y ahora simplemente intento pasar. Pero a veces no es nada fácil, siempre acabo agachando la cabeza intentando esconder lo que me pasa.

Me senté al lado de Signum que me miro con compasión, yo puse cara de pena y parecía que nos entendíamos sin hablarnos. Puso una mano en mi hombro haciendo cómo que me comprendía por lo que pasaba, ya que su ama estaba continuamente metiéndose con ella, y creo que Hayate no tenía ni idea de lo que Signum sentía por ella. A mí me lo confesó una de esas noches que nos quedábamos a dormir allí. Me dijo que estaba totalmente enamorada de Hayate, lo que no se es por qué me lo contó a mí, siempre pensé que tenía más confianza con Shamal y Zafira. Claro que, eso no era algo que se pudiera contar cómo si de una batalla se tratara. Pobre Signum si su ama supiera. Por otro lado era bastante parecido a mi situación, la única diferencia era que Nanoha no me avergonzaba todo el rato.

Allí sentada sin decir nada miraba la televisión pensando en mis cosas, cuando de nuevo mi piel se erizó al sentir los brazos de Nanoha pasarse por mi cuello de detrás del sofá. Y esta vez su susurro fue mucho más suave que el anterior.

"Fate-chan…" sólo eso, sólo dijo mi nombre. Aun creo que estoy limpiando mis babas por aquel acto. Ahora que lo pienso Nanoha siempre fue así conmigo, pero últimamente era más, me hacía perder la cabeza muchas veces descubriéndola en situaciones cómo esa. Acabaría conmigo un día de estos.

Siguió un rato mas abrazada a mí de aquel modo. A veces sentía su respiración en mi cuello, me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Estaba tan tensa que creo que si me pincharan en ese momento no soltaba sangre alguna. Estaba totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos muy abiertos. Signum se había dado cuenta de la situación y me miraba desconcertada. Yo ya no sabía qué hacer, creí que moriría allí cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, dejando entrar a Arisa y Suzuka. Nanoha se aparto rápidamente. Aquello me dejó confundida, ¿Por qué reaccionó de ese modo? Me giré y vi que estaba sonrojada mirando a Arisa, que también la miraba. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Además Nanoha tenía su típica pose de nerviosismo, sus manos a la espalda mientras intentaba parecer que no pasaba nada. No podía ser, ¿era Arisa la persona que tanto le gustaba? Pero eso no era posible ¿o sí? No entendía nada.

En ese momento mire a Hayate que también se había quedado pálida ante la situación, y se me quedo mirando haciéndome entender que ella tampoco comprendía nada. Definitivamente sentía rabia dentro de mí, así que me giré hacia delante para no seguir contemplando aquel panorama. Me crucé de brazos y mire de reojo a Signum que ahora mismo miraba cómo su ama se agachaba a recoger un libro de la mesa. Yo le di con el codo ya que parecía que iba a tener una hemorragia nasal. Ella me miró con rabia. Sin duda aquella noche iba a ser algo larga y por mi parte tensa.

Continuará...

* * *

Lo sé el algo corto, y no sé si hasta aburrido, bueno espero que a pesar de todo eso os gustara, veremos que se me ocurre para el siguiente capítulo, alguna idea fumada cómo está seguro xddd


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir. espero que os gusten mis ideas locas. sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus persojanes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Una noche larga.**

* * *

Después de ver aquella escena que me dejo totalmente pálida, me quede sentada haciendo cómo si siguiera mirando la televisión. En realidad no hacía sino darle vueltas a lo que mis ojos acababan de ver. Me levante del sofá, sentía mucho agobio, pero al intentar encaminarme al baño volví a ver de nuevo aquella escena. Imaginaos, la casa de Hayate, que bueno se puede decir que el salón era bastante espacioso. Pues teníamos en la mesa del comedor a Shamal y a Vita hablando de sus cosas, vita se estaba zampando un bocadillo de algo, y Shamal le sonreía. Signum seguía en el sofá babeando mientras veía a Hayate hablando con Suzuka, ellas estaban sentadas en el suelo apoyadas en la mesita de centro, Hayate se había colocado entre las piernas de Signum, por eso babeaba está claro.

Pero de toda esa escena lo que menos me gustaba era Nanoha y Arisa. Estaban aun de pie hablando, Arisa tenía los brazos cruzados y le sonreía amablemente, y Nanoha aun llevaba las manos a la espalda, y estaba sonrojada. El mundo se me estaba cayendo encima. Yo de pie allí sola mirándolas. Para ellas era cómo si no hubiera nadie más allí, se notaba. Y a las demás se las oía hablar, pero ellas estaban hablando muy bajito y apenas si se oía, Arisa con lo escandalosa que es normalmente. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? No entendía nada. Me deje apoyar en el respaldar del sofá aun mirándolas, intentando descifrar la mirada de Nanoha mientras miraba a aquella chica que había sido amiga de ella desde mucho antes que yo.

Me quede pensando mientras miraba fijamente a Nanoha, en ese momento estaba en otro mundo y no me di cuenta cuando apareció Hayate y comenzó a pasar una servilleta por mi boca. La mire con cara de enfado y comencé a caminar directa al baño. Oía la risa de Hayate tras de mí, mire de reojo y vi a Nanoha mirándome, su cara era de sorpresa, pero ¿Por qué se había sorprendido? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? no entendía nada. Entre al baño sin cerrar la puerta, pues solo quería refrescarme la cara. El agua se deshacía en mis manos que las llevaba a mi rostro, aun ruborizado del enfado que tenía. Me quedé apoyada en el lavabo con la cabeza agachada, aun con aquella imagen de Arisa mirando a Nanoha de aquel modo.

"¿Qué haces aquí Fate-chan?" mire asombrada la puerta, ella estaba apoyada en el marco y me miraba con cara de preocupada.

"no es nada." Lo sé, reconozco que le conteste fríamente, y ella lo noto sin duda.

"comprendo. Así que me contestas de ese modo tan frio, y no es nada ¿no?" sin duda aquella chica me conocía bien. Apreté mis puños.

"exacto no es nada" bajo la cabeza cómo pensando en lo siguiente que diría, yo comencé a temblar pues cuando Nanoha se ponía así podía dar bastante miedo. Así que no quise esperar y me encamine hacia la puerta. Pero ella puso la mano en el otro lado para que yo no pudiera salir.

"bien ya que no es nada, ¿Por qué estas con esa cara?" me miro seriamente, sabía que lo siguiente seria sonsacarme lo que me ocurría.

"mi cara es la de siempre, no veo problema alguno con ella" lo sabía, es que soy una obstinada, porque demonios le digo eso, ahora me comenzara a atosigar.

"no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me digas lo que pasa" me volvió a mirar de ese modo que daban ganas de agarrarla y… puf debería controlarme un poco, sino podría cometer una locura.

"eso lo veremos, jamás pudiste conmigo, ahora no creo que eso haya cambiado" le dije muy seria, y cogí su mano intentando apartarla. Pero ella agarró la mía, y la puso en su pecho. Aquello me desmonto por completo, ¿por qué hacia eso?

"Fate-chan… no hagas que me preocupe por favor. Sabes cuánto detesto que me ocultes las cosas." Esta vez su cara era de ruego, y podía ver en sus ojos tristeza al decir aquellas palabras.

"Na-Nanoha…" baje mi cabeza, no podía decirle lo que me pasaba ¿o sí? Si le comentaba algo y me veía con aquella cara, sospecharía de mi seguro. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

"Fate-chan sigue siendo un misterio para mi muchas veces" levante mi cabeza y su cara apenada seguía allí. Levantó mi mano y la puso en su boca, sentía la calidez de sus labios en mis dedos. Y mi corazón ya no estaba dentro de mí. Estaba volando por aquella habitación a saber dónde. Mis ojos totalmente abiertos sintiendo aquel pequeño beso y luego dejando mi mano en el mismo sitio, notando su respiración en ella. Aquello me estaba volviendo loca. Y lo peor es que no sabía si me podría aguantar.

"pero ¿qué hacéis?" lo sabía, sabía que aquel increíble momento seria roto en cuanto apareciera Hayate. "¿Ya os estáis metiendo mano?" Ambas bajamos la cabeza totalmente rojas, me fije que Nanoha tenía una media sonrisa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Antes se había puesto de aquel mismo modo con Arisa. Ahora conmigo. No entiendo nada, cada vez menos.

Aquel momento se había roto del todo, cuando apareció de la nada de nuevo Arisa. Que se nos quedo mirando curiosa por saber lo que pasaba. Hayate volvió a reír mientras salía de allí, y Nanoha volvió a quedarse mirando a Arisa, mientras esta le sonreía de nuevo. Aquello hizo que una rabia naciera dentro de mí de nuevo. No lo comprendía que era lo que pasaba. Tenía que buscar el momento de hablar con Nanoha. Salí de allí dejando a aquellas dos haciendo el tonto tras de mí. Ya directamente pasaba de todo, y me fui a la terraza donde estaba Signum. Me senté en una de las sillas a su lado, ella me miro con cara de sufrimiento, seguro Hayate le habría dicho ya algo, tenía la típica cara que ponía después de que se metiera con ella.

Suspire agobiada, y con ganas de que aquella noche terminara. Subí mis pies a la silla y abrace mis piernas escondiendo la cabeza. Quería desaparecer en ese momento. Me sentía fatal, cada vez peor, cómo si estrujaran mi pecho y lo lanzaran contra una pared. Signum se levanto dejándome allí sola. No sé cuánto tiempo había estado allí, cuando una cariñosa mano acaricio mi cabeza levantándola. Otra vez Nanoha se acercaba a mí, y yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Quería hacerle preguntas pero por miedo a sus respuestas no las hacía. Se sentó a mi lado y simplemente permaneció en silencio un rato.

Después de estar un buen rato allí, sentadas en total silencio Suzuka nos dijo que a Hayate se le había ocurrido jugar a un juego para reírnos un rato. Ya nada mas decir aquello un escalofrío me dio por todo el cuerpo. Las palabras juego y Hayate eran de verdad muy peligrosas. Según Hayate el juego era sencillo. Las reglas eran las siguientes. Nos sentábamos todas en círculo. Curiosamente Nanoha se sentó a mi lado y a su lado se sentó Arisa. Yo tenía frente a mí a Hayate que sonreía demasiado perversamente. Después de sentarnos ella saco una pequeña tabla con una flecha agarrada del centro. Vamos que le dabas y giraba en círculos. Pues esa cosa la puso en el centro. Y ya nada más ver aquello comencé a maldecirme de sentarme frente a ella.

El juego era el típico juego de niños en el que una persona giraba la flecha aquella y a quién le tocaba debía responder o hacer algo que le pidiera la persona que tenia justamente frente a ella, en mi caso era 'Hayate' que parecía disfrutar de aquello. Se puso a decir de qué iba el juego. Si te negabas a responder a alguna de sus preguntas te castigaría de modo que tuvieras que hacer algo que esa persona te pidiera. Nada mas con aquello ya tenía ganas de salir de allí corriendo. Comenzó el juego y en un principio parecía hasta divertido, Nanoha no hacía sino reír todo el rato. Al parecer se lo estaba pasando bien, no solo ella, todas reíamos con las preguntas tontas que hacían.

Curiosamente Nanoha a escondidas de todo el mundo agarró mi mano. Normalmente le daba lo mismo si nos veían de la mano. Por algún extraño motivo escondió nuestras manos de modo que nadie las viera. Me llamo la atención aunque no le di demasiada importancia. Sentía sus cálidos dedos jugando con los míos, y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, ella giraba para verme con una bonita sonrisa, esa que me estaba matando. Pero aquel maravilloso momento duró muy poco al ver aquella endemoniada flecha señalándome a mí. Miré la flecha y acto seguido mire a Hayate que había puesto cara de satisfecha. Cerré los ojos rezando para que no me preguntara algún disparate.

"jejeje… Fate-chan" frotaba sus manos mientras miraba perversamente.

"um" solo afirmé con mi cabeza, ya estaba perdida ¿Qué más se podía hacer? Repentinamente sentí que Nanoha apretaba mi mano. La miré y me volvió a sonreír, aquello me calmo un poco, hasta que Hayate abrió la boca claro.

"Fate-chan… ¿hay alguien que se encuentre en esta casa, que te guste mucho? "Creo que, no existían palabras para describir cómo me sentó aquella pregunta. Me quedé tan pálida cómo un folio. Y los ojos los abrí por completo mientras miraba a Hayate con su sonrisa malévola. Sabía que estaba disfrutando de aquello. Sentía la mirada de todas las chicas y no pude evitar ponerme cómo un tomate y bajar mi cabeza. ¿Qué demonios iba a contestar ahora? No podía mentir, aunque las demás no tuvieran ni idea ella sí que lo sabía. Maldije aquella tarde en la que le conté todo lo que sentía. Así que allí estaba totalmente en blanco. Me dio por mirar a Nanoha que tenía cara de sorpresa, mas roja me puse en aquel momento.

"¿debo responder a esa tontería?" solo necesitaba tiempo para armar una respuesta sin que fuera mentira y que la diera por válida. Pero no se me ocurría nada.

"contesta a la pregunta sino te castigare cruelmente" creedme que cuando pronuncio la palabra 'cruelmente' mi cuerpo se estremeció. Volví a mirar a Nanoha, pero ella parecía aun más sorprendida que yo.

"no me gusta nadie Hayate" dije intentando disimular con una sonrisa.

"Fate-chan no deberías mentirme ¿verdad?" aquello más que un aviso parecía una amenaza. Pero la rabia y la vergüenza me estaban matando. Me levanté de golpe sin saber por qué.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres oír Hayate?" levanté una ceja, me estaba empezando a molestar todo aquello.

"quiero oír la verdad, esa que tú y yo sabemos Fate-chan" la miré con más rabia aun.

"en serio no entiendo por qué tienes que hacerme esto" esta vez me estaba enfadando de verdad. Ya ni vergüenza sentía solo rabia. Miré a Nanoha que seguía sorprendida por mi modo de actuar.

"¿tanto te cuesta decir sí o no?" no podía mas, podría estallar en cualquier momento.

"sabes que esa no es la respuesta que buscas. Si ahora digo que si, la próxima pregunta será Quién ¿no es así?" cerré mis puños fuertemente.

"mira, ahora me diste la idea de la siguiente pregunta." No podía seguir más tiempo allí.

"me retiro del juego." Todas se me quedaron mirando asombradas. Supongo que pensarían que si tan importante era para mí responder o no. Pero la cara de Nanoha se entristeció y no sé por qué motivo.

"sabes Fate eres una cobarde" Arisa me habló fríamente, diciéndome aquello, la miré con más rabia aun y me acerqué a ella cogiéndola de las solapas de la camisa. Esta quedo con los ojos muy abiertos sin esperar aquella reacción mia.

"¿Tú qué demonios sabrás? ¿Te importa algo?" la solté y me dirigí a todas "¿en realidad os importa tanto si es cierto o no? Genial veo que mi vida privada es interesante para todas. Pues si me gusta alguien que está en esta casa ahora mismo. Mas que gustarme estoy enamorada de ella. ¿Contentas?" con la misma me dirigí a la puerta de la terraza, necesitaba aire, aunque en realidad lo que más necesitaba era volar y desaparecer…

Continuará

* * *

un saludo y hasta el proximo capi


	3. Chapter 3

Pensaba subirlo mañana, pero bueno, lo termine hace un rato asi que, para que espera ¿no? asi que sin mas...

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Una noche larga.**

* * *

Me apoyé en el pasamano de la terraza, mientras oía cómo las demás murmuraban dentro, seguramente cosas sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Una mano por mi espalda hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

"Fate-Chan lo siento…" miré a Hayate que parecía haber comprendido la situación en la que me había puesto.

"Hayate ¿Por qué te gusta tanto siempre sacarme de mis casillas?" la mire aun enfadad.

"Sabes que me encanta hacer estas cosas, y a veces sin darme cuenta hago o digo algo que molesta a la otra persona. Perdóname de veras. Ya no vamos a seguir jugando." me miró con cara triste.

"Ya ¿pero con qué cara entro yo ahí ahora?" bajé mi cabeza y junte mis manos, avergonzada.

"No pasa nada, ella no creo que se haya dado cuenta. Pero lo que pasó con Arisa si que no lo entiendo. ¿Qué pasa con ella y Nanoha?" se apoyó en la barandilla también a mi lado.

"No lo sé… yo tampoco entiendo lo que está pasando." Me puse triste al pensar que a lo mejor a ella también le cogería la mano, y haría otras cosas, sino las habían hecho ya.

"Me da la sensación de que se gustan Fate-Chan ¿Qué vas a hacer?" ¿Qué podía hacer? Desde luego no entendía nada, y aquella noche estaba siendo ya bastante rara.

"Y ¿qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué le diga lo que siento?" para hacer ya el ridículo mejor callar y que pensara que era otra persona la que me gustaba.

"¿Ya que podrías perder? Además, ya sabe la mitad. Sabe que te gusta alguien… no, que estás enamorada de alguien de las que estamos aquí." Si ¿y qué? Podría ser cualquiera, incluso Hayate mismo. Seguro que Nanoha al vernos hablando ahora se podría pensar que ella es la que me gusta.

"No voy a decirle nada, no vale la pena. Está claro que a ella quién le gusta es Arisa." solo había que ver cómo se miraban.

"Yo no estaría tan segura. Además, sino le preguntas no lo sabrás ¿no?" claro ahora iba a preguntarle 'Nanoha ¿te gusta Arisa?' Cómo si fuera tan fácil.

"Y ¿tú qué? ¿Aún no te das cuenta de las cosas a tu alrededor?" quería cambiar el tema radicalmente no quería hablar más de mí, lo detestaba.

"Te refieres a Signum ¿no?" la miré sorprendida, ¿Es que sabía lo que Signum sentía por ella?

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" pregunté asombrada.

"jajaja no soy tonta Fate-Chan, la conozco muy bien, y además sabes que soy bastante despierta para estas cosas." me sonreía cómo si no le importara nada lo que la líder de sus guardianes sintiera.

"Pe…pero a ti ella…" ahora ya me había entrado la curiosidad. Y antes de terminar la pregunta me contesto con una sonrisa.

"claro… si me está volviendo loca Fate-Chan, la adoro, pero me encanta hacerla sufrir." Ahora sí que estaba asombrada. Ella sentía lo mismo que Signum.

"Pero y por qué…" fui interrumpida radicalmente de nuevo.

"Quiero que se me declare ella, soy así ya ves. Prefiero esperar a que me lo diga." Vaya… esas cosas me hicieron pensar ¿Y si Nanoha estuviera esperando algo similar de mí? que tonterías estoy diciendo, ella está enamorada de Arisa.

"Aquí ya hace frío Fate-Chan, vamos para adentro." se iba encaminando para entrar, cuando al girarme vi a Nanoha desde dentro mirándome. ¿Qué estaría pensado ahora mismo?

Arisa me miró al entrar con cara de rabia por lo que le había hecho. Pero realmente me daba ya lo mismo. Ella era la afortunada que podría tener a Nanoha, y yo mientras me moriría de dolor al verlas juntas. Aunque si Nanoha iba a ser feliz con ella, era lo mejor ¿no? Hayate se había ido a la cocina donde estaba Signum. Esta estaba preparando té, y Hayate la había abrazado por detrás, realmente ver aquello me pareció hermoso. Signum sonreía felizmente, y Hayate le estaba contando algo al oído, bueno lo más cerca que podía de su oído, porque Signum era bastante más alta que ella. Y luego apoyo la cabeza en la espalda de esta cerrando los ojos. Sentí curiosidad de saber lo que le había dicho, porque Signum estaba sonrojada. Dejé de mirar aquello, que me estaba poniendo aun más triste y me senté en el sofá. Arisa no se apartaba de Nanoha y Suzuka estaba hablando con Shamal. Así que todas estaban con sus cosas y yo me puse a mirar la televisión de nuevo.

Llevaba un rato allí sentada, la verdad que ver la televisión era lo menos que hacía. Salía una chica cantando una canción, era bonita aunque triste. Cuando sentí unos brazos por detrás abrazándome por el cuello. Su voz en mi oído retumbó cómo si hubiera eco dentro de mí.

"Fate-Chan…" mi piel se erizó al sentir aquellas palabras. "Dime ¿Por qué me estás evitando?" yo no la estaba evitando, ella estaba muy ocupada con Arisa.

"Yo no te evito Nanoha" claro que no. Toda la culpa era de ella que pasaba de acercarse a mí. Solo lo hacía cuando Arisa se alejaba de ella.

"Sí lo estás haciendo. Arisa está algo molesta por lo que le hiciste" y a mí me daba igual lo que pensara esa condenada rubia.

"Pues genial, creo que se pasó llamándome cobarde ¿no?" giré un poco la cara para ponerme más nerviosa al ver sus labios tan cerca.

"Y… ¿no es cierto?" aquello me dejó impactada, o sea, ¿ella también pensaba que yo era una cobarde?

"Pero ¿qué es lo que pretendes Nanoha?" me empecé a molestar también con ella por decirme aquello.

"Solo quiero saber la verdad… ¿Es cierto que hay alguien aquí de la que estás enamorada?" nunca me alegre tanto de que Hayate apareciera. Aunque fuera para meterse conmigo, todo era mejor que tener que responder a aquella pregunta.

"Otra vez haciendo manitas ¿eh?" volvía a sonreír pícaramente mientras yo en ese momento sentía un alivio impresionante. Se sentó en el suelo con una taza de té.

"Hayate de verdad que jamás te cansas" solo dije aquello intentando hacerme la ofendida y más que nada para que Nanoha no siguiera insistiendo. Luego llegó Signum con otra taza de té y se sentó al lado de Hayate en el también suelo.

"Signum..." miró esta a Hayate, le pasó la mano por la cara para quitarle una miga de galleta, se la retiró con una sonrisa y se la comió ella. Signum se puso totalmente roja y agachó la cabeza. Sentí a Nanoha reír por lo bajo.

"Ama Hayate deja de hacer siempre estas cosas" aquello hizo sonreír aun más a Hayate, pero esta vez la miraba de un modo diferente. Nanoha aun me tenía agarrada del cuello, y sin más sentí cómo sus labios dejaban marca en mi mejilla. Yo también me puse totalmente roja y agaché la cabeza, sintiendo cómo volvía a reír.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué estaba así conmigo? Si hace unos momentos hablaba con Arisa y pasaba literalmente de mí. Ahora volvía a soltarme pero esta vez dio la vuelta y se sentó a mi lado. Subió los pies y se acurrucó en mi hombro levantando mi brazo para que la abrazara. Cada vez estaba más confundida, pero debo reconocer que se sentía tan bien su cuerpo acunado de aquel modo. Era cómo una niña pequeña que necesitaba ser protegida todo el tiempo. Me sentí tan feliz que solo giré mi cara para oler su cabello. Su perfume era tan dulce, y me hacia recordar cosas. Cómo cuando la conocí, o la primera vez que hablamos de amistad. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde ese día. Parecía que lleváramos casi toda la vida juntas.

Después de un rato sentía su peso sobre mí, y miré a Hayate que me sonreía. Movió la cabeza indicándome que la mirara. Se había quedado dormida de aquel modo. No sabía qué hacer. Así que Hayate me dijo que la llevara arriba y la acostara, parecía bastante cansada. Con cuidado me levanté y la cargué entre mis brazos, subí a la habitación donde nos quedaríamos a dormir mas tarde. Y la acosté allí. La arropé, y no pude evitar verla dormida, estaba tan hermosa. Con cuidado me acerqué y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, ella entonces susurro mi nombre "Fate-Chan…" sonó tan bonito de su boca que me quedé un rato contemplándola. Ahora que podía le acaricié el pelo. Al poco tiempo me encamine por el pasillo para bajar de nuevo, pero algo me llamo la atención en una de las habitaciones.

Lo sé, no debería curiosear, pero es que se oían susurros en una de las habitaciones y la puerta estaba entreabierta. Miré con disimulo y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Signum tenía entre sus brazos a Hayate. Ella estaba con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la guardiana con los ojos cerrados.

"Ama Hayate… te…te amo…" Hayate se echó a reír y Signum apartó la mirada, pero esta la miró.

"Signum no seas boba, esta vez no me río de ti" pasó su mano por la mejilla de la guardiana que se le había quedado mirando.

"Ama…" Hayate puso un dedo en su boca haciéndola callar.

"Deja de llamarme ama, por favor" su cara se había tornado picara.

"Ha-Hayate…" esta la miró más feliz y se le acercó a los labios.

Empezaron a besarse con mucha pasión. Así que decidí dejarlas a solas, a mí no me gustaría que me miraran en esos momentos. Me sonrojé al ver aquello, así que en silencio baje las escaleras. Allí estaban Suzuka y Arisa hablando, esta última me miró bajar con cara de rabia. Parecía que lo de agarrarla de la pechera no le gustó nada, claro que aquel comentario que hizo sobraba. Aunque ciertamente podría ser una cobarde, ya que era incapaz de confesarle mis sentimientos a Nanoha. Pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿A qué vino lo de llamarme cobarde? ¿Ella sabía algo de lo que yo sentía acaso? Otra cosa más que no comprendía y me martirizaba más a lo que ya tenía en mi cabeza. Me senté en una de las sillas donde estaba la mesa, cuando vi bajar a Signum y Hayate de la mano. Al menos Signum había sido más valiente que yo, quién lo diría, Signum ya no era una cobarde. Bajé la cabeza algo triste. Me daba tanta rabia no tener las agallas para decirle todo a Nanoha. Repentinamente, sentí unas ganas de subir y soltárselo todo, no me podía aguantar más.

Me levanté bruscamente sin importarme nada lo que pensaran las demás y subí corriendo la escalera. Pero cuando entré en la habitación la miré dormida, me dio pena despertarla. Así que solo me acerqué y me tumbé a su lado. Pasé mi mano por su cara y cómo de un acto de reflejo ella la agarró con la suya, creo que quería sentir más mi tacto. Estaba preciosa, algunos mechones rebeldes descansaban en su cara. Y yo me derretía al verla de aquel modo. Su pelo largo ahora sin coleta estaba esparcido por la almohada y por las mantas. Y la claridad de la luna entraba por la ventana. Me quedé mirando aquel hermoso retrato intentando grabarlo en mi mente para llevarlo siempre conmigo. Pensé que, aunque estuviera dormida yo necesitaba decirle lo que sentía. Así que sin pensarlo empecé a hablarle suavemente en el oído.

"Nanoha… sé que ahora estás dormida, aun así, yo… necesito decirte algo importante, puede que parezca cobarde hacerlo de este modo, ya que tú es evidente que no te enteraras. Pero realmente necesito decírtelo de una vez, porque siento que por dentro me estoy muriendo de dolor sino lo hago. Nanoha… yo desde hace mucho tiempo, siento que mi vida no tendría sentido si tu no estuvieras en ella. Creo que, estaría bien si te dijera que, todo lo que tengo guardado en el corazón, todo lo que llevo aquí, solo tiene un nombre. Y ese nombre es el tuyo… porque… yo… Nanoha, yo Fate Testarossa Harlaown, estoy locamente enamorada de ti. Sí, tú eres la persona por la que yo suspiro, me derrito por tu mirada, y muero por probar tus labios, sin embargo, tú parece que a pesar de todo estás enamorada de Arisa… y yo…" callé un momento pues las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar, sin darme cuenta estaban cayendo en su mejilla, y cuando miré ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Me separé muy rápido y me tapé la boca. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella lo había oído todo… todo…

Continuará

* * *

uhhh la cosa quedo en suspense, mas del que ya estaba ¿no? xddd saludos


	4. Chapter 4

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y este capitulo me dejo sudando y me parece horrible, de los peores que he escrito.

* * *

**Una noche larga.**

* * *

La miré totalmente asustada. Ella lo había oído todo y aunque sólo oyera la parte final, con eso suficiente tenía para saber qué estaba ocurriendo conmigo. ¿Por qué se lo dije? Ahora se pensará que soy una estúpida. Sí, eso es lo que soy, una idiota. Ella está enamorada de otra persona, ¿por qué demonios tuve que decirle algo así? Me estoy volviendo loca en sólo décimas de segundo y ella sigue mirándome sin decir nada. Su expresión sigue igual, sus ojos muy abiertos cómo procesando toda la información que le di. Y yo, yo creo que me estoy muriendo de dolor, vergüenza y no sé qué más. Ya no puedo definir tanta desesperación, me es imposible.

"Fate-chan…" me dijo aún con sus orbes totalmente dilatados mirando los míos.

"…" las palabras se me ahogaban en la garganta, era un intento inútil hablar.

"Fate-chan… yo…" sí lo sé, ya sé lo que me vas a decir.

"no lo quiero oír. No, no lo digas" creo que el miedo se apoderó de mí de tal modo que no podía sino escuchar un zumbido en mis oídos y mi corazón palpitar en mi cabeza. Estaba totalmente desconcertada. "cállate, no digas nada por favor" dije mientras puse mis manos en mis oídos para no escuchar nada. No quería escuchar su rechazo. Me levanté de golpe y salí de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo y totalmente desorientada, las chicas aún estaban allí hablando pero yo ni miré, simplemente me acerqué a la puerta de entrada y ni sé cómo me puse los zapatos. Escuché cómo Hayate me llamaba, y Signum y las demás también decían algo pero yo no quise poner atención, abrí la puerta dejando todas aquellas voces atrás. Comencé a correr sin mirar siquiera que estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Me daba todo igual, aquella agua cayendo encima de mí parecía que aliviaba mi corazón que estaba ardiendo en dolor y sufrimiento. Realmente hubiera salido de allí volando, pero no me llevé a Bardiche. Así que opté por correr hasta que no pudiera más.

Corrí y corrí durante largo rato bajo aquella manta de agua con la que apenas si se veía mas allá de 3 metros. Ni siquiera miraba por dónde iba. Si me caía o me hacía daño ya no me importaba. Sin darme cuenta llegué a un gran parque y me paré en seco. Me subí al primer árbol que vi. No sabía por qué pero la altura por algún motivo me calmaba. No quería ir a mi casa y por supuesto mucho menos volver a la de Hayate. Pero el problema era ¿cómo volvería a mirarle a la cara? Era lo único en lo que pensaba. Sonreí irónicamente. Ya lo hiciste Fate, lo lograste. Al menos lo dijiste. Y aunque no quisiste escuchar su respuesta, aun así lo soltaste todo. Pero no me sentía mejor, al contrario. Sentía tal dolor en mi pecho que apenas podía respirar. Mi pelo y mi ropa, todo mi cuerpo estaba empapado de agua, mis ojos también aunque no eran de la lluvia.

Me acurruqué en aquel árbol hasta que dejó de llover, una pequeña niebla comenzó a formarse y cada vez hacía más frío. Notaba mi cuerpo temblar, pero por dentro yo estaba ardiendo. Ya no sentía nada. Sólo sentía lo que mi corazón decía. Mi cabeza estaba anulada por completo y no podía ni razonar, ya que estar allí no era de una persona normal. Con lágrimas aún en los ojos volví a sonreír, pero esta vez con rabia. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió decir tales cosas? ¿En qué pensaba? Recuerdo que ella me habló, me dijo algo que yo no quise escuchar. Recuerdo que intentó detener mi huída. Pero fue inútil, no podía quedarme allí. No podía oír sus palabras diciéndome que ella no podía sentir lo mismo por mí. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca acaso? No soporté el rechazo de mi madre. A pesar de todo, la seguía queriendo, y no podría soportar el rechazo de Nanoha. Porque aún así la seguiría amando. Pero tampoco podía quedarme allí en aquel árbol subida.

De un salto bajé y comencé a caminar. Iba despacio, no sentía frio alguno pese a que sabía que sí hacía. Realmente todo me daba ya igual. Ojalá pudiera desaparecer. Sí, desaparecer. Lo sé, ya lo sé, soy una cobarde. Jamás creí que fuera así, de este modo. Otra vez comenzó a llover pero esta vez más suavemente. Miré al cielo. Estaba totalmente nublado porque no se veía la luna, ni las estrellas que antes iluminaban el lecho donde dormía Nanoha. Pareciera que el tiempo se había puesto de acuerdo con mi corazón. Pero una figura me sacó de todos estos pensamientos. Alguien más había allí, alguien más estaba de igual modo que yo. Pero no distinguía bien su figura, la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche no me dejaba diferenciar. Pero cada vez se acercaba más a mí.

"Fate-chan…" mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"no… no puede ser, te dije que no lo quería oír ¿no? ¿Por qué demonios insistes?" No sabía si volver a correr. Pero pensé que tenía que atenerme a las consecuencias de mis actos.

"Fate-chan no es lo que piensas… por favor, escúchame." Realmente no quería oír nada. Me estaba desesperando y creía que moriría allí mismo.

"pero ¿Qué rayos quieres de mí? ¿Eh?" aquello más que una pregunta era un ruego.

"¡sólo quiero que me escuches por favor!" me gritó, parecía tan desesperada como yo. Se acerco a mí. Y yo retrocedí varios pasos.

"no te acerques, Nanoha" puse mis manos delante pero fue inevitable. Me agarró del cuello y me abrazó.

"escucharás lo que tengo que decirte. Al menos déjame decirlo" cerré mis ojos y miré hacia arriba, quería convertirme en una gota de agua y morir en el suelo. "Fate-chan… no es lo que piensas. ¿Crees que te voy a rechazar? ¿Verdad?" yo sólo afirmé con mi cabeza no podía pronunciar vocablo. Estaba totalmente desconcertada. "no es eso lo que quería decirte. Pero sí necesito que me escuches. No sé qué fue lo que pensaste que escuché. Sólo vine corriendo porque quería aclararte lo de Arisa." ¿Lo de Arisa? ¿Es que no escucho sino eso? "yo estaba bastante dormida, así que no sé muy bien todo lo que hablaste, pero el nombre de ella me hizo abrir los ojos. ¿Realmente crees que estoy enamorada de ella?" volví a asentir con la cabeza, me separé un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba totalmente empapada de agua y con lágrimas en los ojos. "eso que crees no es cierto. Ella… me confesó lo que sentía por mí hace unos días. Me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí, desde hace mucho tiempo." Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, realmente no me había equivocado tanto. A Arisa se le notaba en cómo la miró siempre, pero quise hacerme la tonta e ignorarlo. "yo en cambio me siento un poco insegura de lo que siento en mi corazón." ¿Insegura? ¿Eso quiere decir que no sabe si está enamorada de ella? "ella no sé si me gusta, pero quiero explicarte lo que ocurrió ese día…"

_'yo había salido de clase, y tú, Fate-chan, ese día tenías una guardia que cubrir, así que no pudiste ir. Salí como todos los días acompañada de Suzuka-chan, Hayate-chan y Arisa-chan, las dos primeras se separaron porque querían ir a la biblioteca. Así que me quede a solas con Arisa-chan que parecía algo cortada._

_"Nanoha…" se paró de golpe y puso una de sus manos en la cintura. Yo la miré, creí que me preguntaría alguna de las locuras que siempre saca._

_"¿sí?" le sonreí amablemente mientras paraba. Pero su cara cambio se puso bastante seria e indecisa, cosa que me extrañó ya que ella siempre era bastante arrolladora a la hora de decir las cosas._

_"Nanoha… yo tengo que decirte algo…" agachó su cabeza algo confundida._

_"nyaahahaha pues dime" aquella situación me había puesto algo incómoda, pero sentía curiosidad por saber qué me quería decir como para que ella pusiera esa cara._

_"Yo… llevo un tiempo que… bueno… "pasó su mano por la nuca, y hasta parecía que le temblaba la voz." Tú me gustas Nanoha… me… me gustaría saber si tengo alguna posibilidad contigo." Abrí mis ojos asombrada. ¿Arisa-chan se me había declarado? Me pareció algo impactante, porque jamás noté nada en ella. A pesar de lo que la conocía. Mi corazón latía muy deprisa. Y sentí pena de verla tan indefensa de ese modo, ya sabes cómo soy. Así que la abracé porque creí que era lo mejor en ese momento. Pero ella creo que lo comprendió mal, y creyó que con mis actos la estaba aceptando. Así que cuando me fui a separar, ella me agarró la cara y me besó. Me quedé tan paralizada por aquello que se me cayó la cartera al suelo. Lo siento, de veras que lo siento, pensé cuando aún sentía sus labios en los míos._

_Desde ese día yo me siento algo avergonzada porque luego cuando nos separamos le aclaré lo que me ocurría. Me dijo que, sentía mucho lo que había hecho, que había sido bastante embarazoso. Yo le dije que no pasaba nada y que si quería podríamos seguir siendo amigas como antes. Pero la verdad es que desde ese día su manera de ser conmigo ha cambiado. Y yo pues aún siento vergüenza al verla y recordar aquel beso furtivo. Todo eso me confundió bastante y comencé a pensar si en realidad a mí ella me gustaba, porque cuando ella se me acerca, me suelo poner bastante nerviosa. Pero no significa que en realidad me guste, así que por eso aún estoy confusa con mis sentimientos. Ya que yo…'_

"Nanoha… ¿sólo escuchaste eso entonces?" ella la había besado aunque luego la rechazó, no sabía si alegrarme o no.

"sólo pude escuchar eso, creo que dijiste más cosas pero luego callaste y noté lágrimas tuyas en mi mejilla, por favor Fate-chan dime ¿Qué te está pasando? Necesito saber todo lo que me dijiste mientras yo estaba dormida. Te lo ruego." Me miró de un modo que me parecía imposible negarle nada. Pero el miedo volvió a apoderarse de mí.

"Nanoha… yo…" maldita sea Fate ¿Por qué no te sale?, la tienes delante y ¿ya que más da? ¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez? Demonios.

"¡Fate-chan dímelo de una maldita vez!" en ese momento sentía que ella sabía lo que yo le iba a decir. Era como si lo estuviera esperando. Yo no sabía qué hacer, si decirlo o callar como había hecho durante tanto tiempo. Al final y con desesperación la agarré de la cintura y escondí su cara entre mis brazos. Quería sentirla de nuevo, la apreté contra mí queriendo fundirme y ella parecía más confusa aún.

"Nanoha… te amo" así sin más lo solté. Lo dije de tal modo que el tiempo se había detenido por completo. Aquello se volvió eterno para mí. Sus ojos, sus manos, su cuerpo, todo en conjunto temblaba. Se formaban mas lagrimas en sus ojos, llenos de desesperación y ahora no sabría explicar que era lo que decían. No sabría definir ni un ápice, lo que sus orbes azul cielo me estaban comunicando. Simplemente el silencio se apodero de mi, de mi corazón y de mi alma. Simplemente los latidos impactaban mas y mas a cada segundo. Ella rompió aquel abrazo. Lo sabía, sabía que al final todo seria en vano. Ella solo ella podía ser capaz de lograr dos cosas en mi. Volverme la persona más feliz, volando entre nubes, volando en el cielo, danzando en el aire. O hundirme en el pozo más oscuro y profundo, de donde jamás podría escapar. 'No' me repetía en mi cabeza.

'No…' todo, aquello, el parque, la lluvia, los arboles el brillo en sus hojas por las gotas de agua, el sonido en el suelo al caer, la pequeña brisa fría que comenzó a acariciar sus mechones. La distancia se produjo en ese momento. Sabía… lo sabía, sabía que eso pasaría. Seguía negando en mi cabeza. Puse las manos en mi pecho. Intentaba parar el colapso de mi corazón, cómo una catástrofe, mi mundo se iba derrumbando segundo a segundo. Su mirada, sus manos, todo su cuerpo aun temblaba. El frio entonces se apodero de mí. Se apodero de mi mente, y poco a poco se fue congelando el corazón. ¿El momento se había vuelto eterno acaso? Cuanto tiempo habíamos pasado de ese modo. ¿Escuchando todo y no oyendo nada? Las cristalinas gotas de agua caían en su cara, y las de sus ojos caían cómo si no pudiera contenerlas más. Su fina mirada acontecía algo que yo ya no quise definir. 'No quiero… no' ¿será que volveré a correr una vez más? ¿Por qué no habla? ¿Por qué no dice nada? Yo aun la esperaba. Mi corazón me decía que la esperara.

Mi piel, mi cuerpo, mi alma me gritaba que lo hiciera, que así se acabaría todo. Que así todo pasaría. Pero no me podía mover, no podía huir y tampoco podía quedarme. Nanoha dime algo por dios… no lo soporto mas. Esto… esto es una locura. Es una locura…

"Fate-chan…"

* * *

sigo diciendolo es horrible... en fin le di mil vueltas y al final me gano y quedo asi.


	5. Chapter 5

pues aqui esta el capitulo final. espero que os haya gustado, gracias por todas las reviews que he recibido sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Una noche larga.**

* * *

"Fate-chan" me miró con decisión en su mirada, aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué.

Negándome totalmente agarró mi muñeca para llevarme a algún lado. Yo intente resistirme pero ciertamente sino hacíamos algo nos resfriaríamos de lo lindo con tanta lluvia. Pero mi corazón seguía en suspense, le había confesado que la amaba y ella a aparte de no decir absolutamente nada, solo mi nombre, me estaba arrastrando a saber que sitio. ¿Dónde me estaba llevando? No lo quería ni saber, solo iba con la cabeza agachada hasta que paramos.

"Fate-chan la llave" la miré un momento para luego mirar que estábamos en el portal de mi casa. ¿Por qué me había llevado hasta mi casa? Claro que ahora que lo pienso igual es mejor, mi madre no estaba e ir a casa de Hayate pues cómo que no. Busqué en mi pantalón y las saqué, abrí la puerta y subimos. Realmente estábamos totalmente bañadas en agua. Dejé que ella se diera una ducha primero, para luego dármela yo. Le di uno de sus pijamas que estaba allí para cuando ella a veces se quedaba a dormir. Cuando Salí ella estaba en la sala con la televisión encendida, aun no me había visto y parecía bastante pensativa. Estaba sentada en uno de los sofás con los pies encima encogidos y una de sus manos en la boca. Sabía que ella siempre que estaba pensando algo importante ponía su mano en la boca.

Me acerqué aun asustada y ella me miró. No cambió su expresión, jamás la había visto en su cara. Sus ojos no me dejaba saber que era lo que iba a pasar. Yo me sentía bastante rara, más que nada por la situación tan extraña que estaba viviendo. Al menos si me iba a rechazar podría habérmelo dicho y no llevarme a mi propia casa para soltármelo allí. ¿Luego que haría ella? ¿Se iría de nuevo? Ya estaba en pijama no creo que se volviera a cambiar y aparte de eso su ropa estaba bastante mojada. No creo que la dejara ir, tampoco me apetecía que pescara un resfriado. Pero ciertamente la situación era extraña y para mi tensa. Estaba de pie mirándola y ella a mí. La sala estaba completamente a oscuras y solo la luz de la televisión la iluminaba. Aun así con aquella poca luz sus ojos brillaban cómo nunca antes había visto. Pero su rostro era serio, aunque no molesto. Unas palpitaciones en mi corazón ¿Me estaban diciendo que me quería seducir? Porque era lo que parecía. Aquel brillo y aquella mirada estaban alcanzando mi pecho cómo si quisiera algo de mí ¿Por qué me sentía tan rara ante aquello?

Sin decir nada ella extendió la mano y cogió la mía, simplemente la agarró sin que yo se la ofreciera y me obligó a que me sentara. Me dejé caer en el suelo frente a ella. Estábamos casi a la misma altura, y sus ojos me seguían excitando y no sabía por qué. Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Y con mi mano aun agarrada la volvió a poner en su boca. Por dios ¿otra vez? Encima que no me había ni contestado, ahora pretendía que me diera un ataque o vete a saber qué. Con sus labios comenzó a acariciar mis dedos suavemente, mientras mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho. En ese momento los latidos eran lo único que podía oír en mi cabeza. Mi respiración se iba acelerando por segundos, y mis manos temblaban, parece que ella lo notó porque medio sonrió a la vez que seguía con aquella condenada mirada que me estaba desgarrando viva. Cada vez pasaba sus labios por mis dedos más suavemente hasta que cerró los ojos cómo queriendo sentir el calor que emanaba de ellos. Pensé que me daría algo al sentir aquella cálida boca de aquel modo, que sin duda me comenzaba a parecer algo más que cariño. En realidad me estaba acelerando la sangre que no paraba de bombear cada vez más rápido y seguramente se comenzaba a notar en mi cara. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello? pareciera que le gustaba verme sufrir de aquel modo.

"Fate-chan siempre has sido muy cálida para mi" ¿a qué venía aquello de repente? Sus ojos sentía que temblaban.

"Na-Nanoha… ¿Qué se supone que debo decir o hacer?" debido a aquella situación no sabía muy bien que era lo que quería de mi. Pero sus labios cada vez se entreabrían más y yo me ponía aun más nerviosa. Sin duda ahora estaba totalmente roja y además creo que con razón.

"Fate-chan se refiere a lo que me dijo bajo la lluvia ¿verdad?" pues claro que me refería a eso, a ¿Qué sino?

"Na…noha" realmente no sabía qué hacer ante aquel acto de abrir más su boca y pasar su lengua por uno de mis dedos. Me puse tan histérica que quise apartar la mano. Pero no sabía el motivo de todo aquello y estaba perturbando mi cuerpo con solo sentir el tacto de su lengua.

"No debes preocuparte Fate-chan… "¿Y qué demonios me quería decir con eso? ¿Por qué no estaba siendo más clara? Me estaba volviendo loca en segundos, su lengua no paraba y yo cada vez estaba peor. Así que decidí retirar mi mano. Ella me miró algo sorprendida. Pero luego sonrió. Ahora sí que estaba confundida.

"Nanoha ¿me vas a decir que es lo que pasa de una vez?" estaba harta. Quería una respuesta y la quería ya, y que se dejara de jueguecitos tontos.

"¿Es que aun no te has dado cuenta?" ¿Cuenta de qué? ¿De qué me hablaba?

"No te entiendo, ¿De qué se supone que me tengo que dar cuenta?" la miré fijamente a aquellos ojos que no habían dejado de brillar ni un solo momento.

"Fate-chan… ¿Qué más se supone que debo hacer para que te des cuenta de lo que yo siento?" bajó un poco la cabeza apenada.

"Solo quiero que digas lo que sientes Nanoha. Si me vas a rechazar, me gustaría saberlo" ella me volvió a mirar ahora más seria. Apoyó su codo en el reposabrazos del sofá y descanso su cabeza en la mano.

"No te he rechazado ¿verdad? Fate-chan… yo… "comencé a ver cómo se sonrojaba notablemente y cada vez se iba acercando mas a mí. Mi corazón ahora se había parado por completo al tener sus labios a solo tres escasos centímetros. "Yo también te amo, siempre he esperado a que lo que veía en ti, no fueran equivocaciones mías. Y por fin cuando lo confesaste hoy, sentí que no podía hablar. Por eso vinimos aquí. Quería calmarme para poder darte una respuesta." si. Creo que, no lo entendí muy bien. Mi cara debía ser de interrogante pues no podía ser que aquello estuviera pasando. Deslizó su mano suavemente por mi cara, sentí un pánico horrible dentro de mí ser. Aquellos tres centímetros se acortaban muy despacio y yo me había quedado paralizada, hasta creo que pálida, pero no me veía la cara. Pero ella cambió de dirección y se dirigió a mi oído. "¿Lo escuchaste bien Fate-chan? Te amo." Cómo si hubiera oído mis pensamientos volvió a decírmelo ahora sintiendo su aliento quemándome la piel, fue cómo si me hubiera activado la sangre que se me había parado hacia escasos segundos. Y aunque tenía la mente bloqueada mi corazón parecía que quería saltar de dentro y correr hacia su pecho para quedarse con ella. Corazón traicionero.

Me puse totalmente roja y no me podía creer aquellas palabras que aun retumbaban en mi cabeza cómo un eco infinito. Sentí cómo guardaba mi cabeza en su pecho y me apretaba contra ella. Y os puedo asegurar que aquel momento fue lo más hermoso que jamás había vivido en mi corta vida. Las lágrimas traidoras bajaban por mis mejillas, pero eran más bien dulces lágrimas de felicidad. Sentía su calor en mi cara. Sentía sus manos acariciando mi pelo. Sentía su corazón acelerado en mi oído. Podía hasta sentir el dolor de su alma al guardar aquello que sentía, pues era lo mismo que yo había estado callando durante tanto tiempo. Ahora sé que, no importaba nada de lo que hubiera pasado, de lo que hubiera dicho, o hecho. No pasaba nada porque era verdad, aquello no era uno de mis tantos sueños. No. Era un milagro sentir toda esa variedad de sensaciones nuevas dentro de mí al saberme aceptada. Al saber que ya nada me volvería a derrumbar. Aun sintiendo su maravilloso calor pasé mis manos por su cintura para pegarla más a mí. Y me levante quedándome de rodillas. Ahora era yo quién guardaba su cuerpo entre mis brazos y mi cabeza descansaba encima de la suya. Apreciaba su respiración en mi pecho. Y una de sus inquietas manos desabotono un poco mi camisa. Fue cuando sentí lo más asombroso que en la vida había sentido. El calor de sus labios directamente en mi corazón. Un suave beso comenzó a caminar hacia arriba llenando mi cuello de plenitud. Bajé mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos.

Su mirada temblorosa y dulce a la vez me provocaba consumirme dentro de ella por toda la eternidad. Aparté con mi mano varios mechones rebeldes de su cara para luego acariciarla. Su precioso sonrojo me estaba dando permiso para hacerla mía deshaciéndome mientras me acercaba a sus labios impacientes que buscaban insaciablemente los míos. Eran suaves y delicados, dulces, y llenos de un néctar nunca probado por mí. El calor de mi pecho iba extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, hasta incluso llegar al de ella. Éramos magas haciendo la más hermosa de las magias. Era cómo un conjuro atrevido y refinado. Una unión perfecta la una a la otra. Su lengua danzante con la mía nos hizo espiar mundos inexistentes hasta ahora. Sin duda estábamos juntas en el paraíso. Sin duda no solo fue un beso. Fue la mayor caricia y expresión de amor que jamás una persona pueda sentir. Ahora ya éramos una. Un solo ser en dos cuerpos.

El saber que yo era de ella y ella era mía, era tan maravilloso cómo sentirla a mi lado cada día. Y fue ahí cuando le prometí que viviría por ella. Y fue ahí, cuando le dije que la protegería de todo. Y fue ahí donde nos amamos sin reservas. Ahora era todo verdad ya no era un sueño. ¿Aquello era lo que la gente llama felicidad?. Si lo era me alegra de haber sufrido para conseguirla.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, explicare lo de Arisa. y es que siempre ponen a Yuuno de por medio, asi que bueno se me ocurrio cambiar un poco al personaje para darle mas juego a la historia. en cuanto a lo de Signum y Hayate, hay gente que lo ve un poco raro. pero en realidad yo no lo veo tan mal a mi personalmente esa pareja me pega bastante. no se creo que tienen su feeling, aunque no se vea nada mas alla de "hola ama" y " adios ama" en la serie. supongo que lo hice para variar un poco. y nada mas espero que les haya gustado y les haya entretenido. un saludo y hasta el proximo fic que a lo mejor sera un AU para cambiar de aires.


End file.
